


The Kidnapping

by Ioga



Series: The Mind Control Unit [1]
Category: Ingress (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Great Ideas, Benefitting from Hostages, F/F, F/M, Fairly Nuts, Kidnapping, Light Tentacles, Multi, Teasefic, Via Lux Anomaly Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioga/pseuds/Ioga
Summary: A group of young agents take it upon themselves to save all of civilization from Bad And Mysterious Resistance Agent. The plan involves chaining him into a basement. But what do tentacles have to do with all this? Could it be destiny? Pursuance of Colossal Tentacruel?Independentish sequel to Operation Threat Containment. (I got the series numbering backwards here.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special Warnings: Written in a state of... uh, divine inspiration. Contains liberal amounts of silly.

The committee for Operation Threat Removal had convened at a secret location for quite a few times. After prolonged deliberation, there had been a decision to do a wide strike to the flank of the enemy during a disrupting event that was known to draw almost all Resistance agents out of the general area. At the time, only a small rear guard had been left to protect the area.  
  
An Enlightened specialist team was deployed to strike back. They did thorough work in setting up enough traps and field disruptors to turn the entire zone into a veritable mine field. It would make Resistance operations if not impossible, then at least rather more resource-consuming.  
  
A small group of young, officious agents had diverged from the official committee-decided plan. They had concluded amongst themselves that far more drastic measures were needed than those proposed by stuffy committees.  
  
While the idea of traps was appropriate, the implementation was too technology-oriented. It ignored the human-centric problem embodied in one particular agent.  
  
If only that agent could be eliminated, all problems would be solved.  
  
The pack of wolfishly grinning agents were eager to have an impact. Where they were short on long-term experience, they compensated for with energetic black-and-white scoping. They would set out to lay a trap of another kind altogether.  
  
The group set up a few strategically placed and very visible resonator deployments to lure the recently-returned Resistance agent out of his lair.  
  
When the Resistance target predictably showed up, they grabbed him from behind. The target was quickly subdued with the power of numbers, a few illegitimately-acquired nightsticks and some chloroform for good measure. He was restrained with cable tie, gagged and hauled into a van.  
  
The commander would obviously not approve of such unethical as well as highly illegal methods, but what the commander did not know could not bother him. But it made speed and efficiency essential.  
  
Their plan was almost watertight, too, especially considering the intake of strictly non-water liquids during the operational planning stages. It involved a quiet, distant storage basement under an abandoned water tower where no one would hear the screams, an anonymously acquired car for delivery and even a late timing which would give them hours and hours before anyone would even notice a lone guy having gone missing, instead of ending up sleeping off the latest large whatever operation that the enemy engaged in.  
  
They had decided that a covert kidnapping of an enemy agent would not be a proper covert kidnapping if it didn't involve code names. So they decided that for the duration of the operation, they would refer to each other with code names: Halo, Ginger, Jack ("After the Ripper, you know," Jack added, not in any other meaning, naturally) and Red.  
  
As the Resistance agent was not known either, he got the ambiguous code name of 'John'. As much fun as mocking him with his real name might be, running a face search in the global network risked leaving traces leading back to their operation, and they fully intended to get away with theirs. And in any case, that would strip him of his real identity too, right?  
  
When they arrived with their prize to the hideout, they handcuffed the unconscious prisoner firmly to some solid iron bars in the wall. Halo suggested that to maximize the feeling of helplessness, they should strip him naked first. Jack agreed with this, a forward-looking youth that he was, as clearly it would make it easier to apply various forms of torture later on without having to cut off his clothes.  
  
Everyone knew, after all, that stripping someone while they were handcuffed from their wrists and legs to the wall was extensively complicated, inefficient and error-prone. All of these were adjectives that clearly were in no position to apply to this kidnapping.  
  
Once they had set the john in his post-medieval iron shackles, it was just a matter of time to wait for the knockout to wear off. Halo graciously accepted first watch shift; she shamelessly took the opportunity to admire the body set on display on the wall. The background data they had found said this guy was an engineer, but seemed quite well-toned for one.  
  
She wondered idly if the rest of the group could be convinced that sexual torture was a prudent method of dealing with a captured arch nemesis. There were a few ideas that might be fun to try out that she'd seen in the latest Pokehentai anime episode, "Tentacruel's Grooming Salon", that had been on her watchlist the previous night.  
  
And rubber bands. There should definitely be many rubber bands.  
  
She hmmed thoughtfully, then took out a bottle of baby oil from her backpack. After weighing it in her hand she wandered off to the prisoner and got to work.  
  
A few questionably stretched and very meticulously thorough minutes later, she sat back on her seat to admire her handiwork. It was still missing something...  
  
She had nine candles carefully positioned and lit and was almost ready for some serious hostage photography when a distraught-looking Jack stormed in.  
  
He lost his ability to speak for a moment, clearly impressed and mesmerized by the scene. "Wow, you're like only missing a sacrificial circle in blood, aren't you..."  
  
"What a splendid idea!" she cooed in return. "Let me check my purse for dead chickens."  
  
Jack responded by sensually putting on a pair of green rubber gloves decorated with little lamps.  
  
After a moment more of admiring the scene and getting admittably somewhat friskily inspired by it, the two were further interrupted by the entry of Red, who might have been the most sober of the entire gang.  
  
"Guys. What are you doing? Jack, I sent you to warn Halo about the... Shit."  
  
He turned on his heels and stormed off.  
  
Halo and Red had meanwhile discovered a live alien squid in Red's pants and were enjoying the multitude of lovecraftianesquely dreamy scenes it was allowing them to enact on the still mercifully unconscious prisoner.  
  
In the backroom, the situation was not quite as happy. "Something is seriously wrong here. The field around us is so thick, I think it is getting through to Halo and Red. They look like they're walking in their sleep."  
  
Ginger looked at him thoughtfully. "If it's that bad though, how come it isn't affecting us?"  
  
For a moment Red felt slight disorientation where he was convinced Ginger was really a pink hippo under all that cool agent brawn, but he blinked it off.  
  
"I don't know... Could it be the other room somehow amplifies it?"  
  
"What would be different in there?"  
  
Red shrugged. "Nothing really, except the people in it. And their things..." His jaw snapped shut.  
  
Red rushed back into the room, where Halo and Jack were eagerly discovering the joys of neotraditional Cthulhu worship while giggling uncontrollably at the disco lights Jack had installed into a somewhat unusual and private, dark location.  
  
Red grabbed the bag containing the prisoner's clothes and rushed to a nearby broom cupboard.  
  
There, under the calming stare of a incandescent light bulb, he shifted through the various pockets of the prisoner's clothes with shaking hands. After he had covered the pockets, he started to pat through the rest of the fabric. Nothing.  
  
He took the clothes with him and went back to Ginger. "It's not these, I'm pretty sure. But I felt really weird sitting in the broom closet with them."  
  
Ginger smirked. "Probably just because you were alone in a broom closet going through a guy's pockets."  
  
Red snickered as well, slightly relieved at an alternative explanation. "Yeah, it does make you question yourself... But what then?"  
  
"The next thing to try is bringing Jack back here. Let me go get him." Ginger stood and pulled up her sleeves in an effort to focus on the extraction task at hand.  
  
Halo and Jack's heated revels and oral explorations were cruelly interrupted as a giant zombie dragon-duck appeared and started to drag Jack off into its evil, hairy and pulsating lair. They fought bravely with feather dusters and watermelon slingshots but in the end the dragon got the best of them.  
  
As soon as Ginger had bodily hauled the squirming Jack to the back room, the latter exclaimed a single 'Mother!' and fell unconscious on the floor.  
  
Red looked at Ginger. "This does not look good."  
  
Ginger looked at Red. "Should we abort?"  
  
Red blanched a bit. That eventuality was not covered in the general continuity plan of this operation. To be sure, the plan had mostly focused on more concrete threats such as running out of beverages. The consequences could be dire.  
  
They could of course just run. But it would mean leaving the others behind.  
  
After an extensively tense prolonged thinking moment, which was not at all relaxed by the joyous gurgles coming from the other room where Halo was still alone with the prisoner, they decided to call for help.  
  
A few very long minutes later, the Bullfrog team, a heavily armoured cleanup squad, arrived.  
  
They got into the room with the john, extracted Halo who also promptly fell asleep. They also eventually discovered a tracking device the prisoner had hidden into his mouth.  
  
They also hauled off the prisoner, maybe to organize a reasonably credible alien abduction experience or something else. They did not brief Red and Ginger much on their way on much anything.  
  
As they were on their way out, they declared the prisoner's room a hazardous area due to a particularly thick and somehow twisted mind control field located around it. It seemed to persist after the prisoner had been removed and the tracking device neutralized.  
  
Ginger peered through the door to the scene of their awesome plan's downfall. "Hey, Red..."  
  
Red broke out of his gloomy mental preparations of repercussions long enough to throw in a "Hmm?"  
  
"It's a fixed field; the Bullfrogs said as much. Someone engineered it, right here, based on the tracking device."  
  
Red nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, makes sense. How so?"  
  
"How many people do you know who can do something like that? A field to mess with people's heads like this?"  
  
Red was staring at her. "I don't know... Why?"  
  
Ginger fingered the bag with the capture gear. "The guy we took, he barely fought us, and instead he had a goddamn tracking device in his CHEEK. What kind of a crazy idea is that? No one improvises something like that! And then a field shows up exactly where we brought him, and he's somehow conveniently unconscious through it all!" Her voice was rising in pitch all the way to the end, after which she slumped slightly, spent on the horrid realization.  
  
"...what are you saying?" Red was looking increasingly dubious.  
  
"I'm saying this was all set up. We got the wrong guy."


End file.
